Niichan's Baby Sister
by kattylin
Summary: A COLLECTION of what it's like if Sakura had eight older, overprotective brothers breathing down her neck at every move she makes...
1. Character Profiles And Some Inside Story

**Kay, this idea's been bothering me for a while… I dunno if you guys're gonna be intrsted in it but I'll be very appreciative if you do. Anyways as I've said, the damn idea's been bothering me for a fag of a long time and it just won't go outta my head… I (later on) plan or revising it for the better before giving it out to Animax in the next year's Animax Awards. Chyeah lifes been a bitch to me lately (don't ask…) )**

**So here:**

**Title: **Nii-chan's Baby Sister

**Summary: **It's really annoying when you have eight older, handsome, hard-headed and not to mention _over_-protective brothers trailing onto your side scaring the guts outta guys who even breather and watch over you like hungry hawks all of the sudden.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Character Profiles**

**(Includes OOC's)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**(kay let's start off on Sakura-chan's older sibs)**

**Dark:**

**Current Age: **15 years old (eldest of the Haruno siblings)

**Rank:** Konohagakure ANBU Black Omps (Highest Commander 1st LT CP aka, _leader_)

**Partner (for the ANBU thing):** Uchiha Itachi

**Personality:** bossy guy and sort-off like the LEADER of the Haruno Sibs gang… a bit protective of his little and only sister a _little_ too much... Chyeah, likes to go on dates with his gf, Rika Harada.

**Appearance: **Bluish-Black hair, white-brownish skin, onyx eyes- (Damn just look at Dark from _'Dnangel'_) in other words… _hot_ **(A/N: but not as hot and **_**fiinne**_** as Sasuke-kun's)**

**X**

**X**

**Ranma:**

**Current Age: **14

Rank: ANBU black omps

**Partner**: doesn't exactly have a partner, but he's on the same squadron command as his elder bro

**Personality:** fuck ass rebel, girl magnet, and the longest girlfriend he ever has is Shampoo who lasted for 3 weeks, currently, he's dating his new fling Akane for the 2nd week… (Rumors says that he's gonna stick onto her for a long _long _time)

**Appearance: **long black hair tied up in a ponytail at the back, fair complexion, dark brown eyes

**X**

**X**

**Sasori:**

**Current Age:** 13

**Rank:** Chuunin training for Jounin test

**Partner/s: **Team 16: Nakahara Sunako, Tsukuyoko Ranmaru

**Personality:** quiet, mysterious, adores his puppets… oh yeah he studied abroad on SunagakureRed Sands for a while before returning back to Konoha a few years back…

**Appearance:** Dark red hair, brown eyes, brown complexion

**X**

**X**

**Satoshi:**

**Current Age: **12

**Rank: **Chuunin training for Jounin test

**Partner/s: **Team 34: Harada Risa, Uchiha Tsugumi **(A/N: Tsugumi's someone from the Uchiha clan… probably Sasuke's cousin or something)**

**Personality:** quiet, studious, and sadistic when angered, likes to compete with Dark, and never ever goes out without a book at hand

**Appearance:** light blue hair, porcelain skin, light blue eyes covered with circular glasses

**X**

**X**

**Natsume:**

**Current Age: **10… 3 minutes older than Tsubasa

**Rank: **Genin (just graduated from the academy)

**Partner/s: **Team 8: Sakura Mikan, and Harajuki Atsushi,

**Personality:** bit of a rebel, really really really quiet and sadistic… dude if you could just see how he killed the stray rat… oh yeah, he and Mikan flirts together even if they don't notice it…

**Appearance: **dark black hair, fair skin, angry expression, frowns a lot…

**X**

**X**

**Tsubasa:**

**Current Age: **10… 3-4 minutes younger than natsume

**Rank: **Genin

**Partner: **Team 10: Katakana Misaki, Hajuiin Yoroi

**Personality:** exact opposite of Natsume's only, he flirts with Misaki the same way Natsume does with Mikan lmao

**Appearance:** dark black hair, onyx eyes, porcelain skin, star shaped birthmark under his right eye… Natsume's copy with a star-shaped birthmark… oh yeah, cheerfulness was also bestowed on him

**X**

**X**

**Recca:**

**Current Age: **9

**Rank: **academy student

**Partner: **-none-… yet

**Personality:** quiet, junky kid

**Appearance: **long hair with side bangs, black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin

**X**

**X**

**Daisuke: **

**Current Age: **8… 5 minutes older than Sakura

**Rank: ** just started with the academy with his twin sister, Sakura

**Partner: **-none-… yet

**Personality:** quite dopey, clumsy, nice, Sakura's best friend

**Appearance:** light red hair arranged in a spiky maner, dark brown eyes, brownish skin

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**AND **_**FINALLY**_**!!! OUR **_**DEAR**_** SAKURA-CHAN!!!**

**Sakura:**

**Current Age: **8… 5-6 minutes younger than Daisuke

**Rank: **just started the academy

**Partner: **-none- yet

**Personality:** cheerful, friendly, nice… damn just put every bit of good and positive adjectives in there

**Appearance: **light cherry blossom colored hair, dark green emerald eyes, small cute button nose

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Kay, so now for the story line:**

The Haruno couple (Sakura's mum and dad) was happily living together in the hidden village of leaves with their excellent and happy boys. They really couldn't as more for their lives… to them, everything was perfect.

There was _one_ thing though…

It was known throughout the Haruno clan that their head of house and his wife had long longed for a little girl of their own. The entire clan (and even Konoha) was aware of their ever hope of finally receiving a little girl of their own.

'_how lucky that child would be' _they thought… I mean, who could argue? The Haruno clan was one of the richest and most important clans in the whole shinobi world. Not only that, they were known to be amongst the most skillful ninja fighters and not to mention, the prettiest ones among the whole face of the earth…

So yeah, life continued and one day the couple finally got their long time wish…

Months before the head house's matriarch's due date was said, it was announced to them that they'd be receiving _twins_ and not only that, one of them was a _girl_!

At the news, the Haruno's threw out a grand celebration for their upcoming little girl. Needless to say, the festival didn't last for long…

Sadly, head matriarch of the Haruno clan died during childbirth, just after she gave birth to her one and only daughter, Sakura….

'**Sakura…'**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chyeah, so that's how Sakura's name came to be… sad no? anyways, I kinda didn't do much on the sorrow thing coz this **_**is**_** a happy fic right?**

**So yeah… here … well thanks a lot for reading and I hope you guys review! Really… I don't mind getting an unregistered review… seriously**

**Till next time!**

**XXOOXXO**

**-kattylin**

**Pls review!! (kneels down and begs) PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!**

**I almost forgot… in the next chap, Sakura's only around… eight? Yeah somewhere in that age… she's still in the academy so girls are bullying her and stuff… oh yeah… look out for the next chap… don't worry it'll have sakusasu fluff! lmao**


	2. Childhood

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for your reviews! So yeah, if you're wondering why I used those names, its coz well, I think all those anime characters are damn well good looking. I got those guys from Flame of Recca, Gakuen Alice, and DNAngel lmao. BUT Sasuke-kun's still THE hottest among them all lolz.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Childhood**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bubblegum colored hair girl sat on a corner sobbing her eyes out as three girls stood in front of her and picked the hell outta her. As always, they were teasing her about her hair color. Their leader, whose name was Ami started the whole thing and was also the first one to get some small yet sharp pebbles and started throwing them at her…

The pink-haired cherry blossom cried with pain as several stones hither small fragile body…

Few more minutes of this went by and the small girl was about to pass out when the mean lil bitch Ami picked up a rather large stone with her hands. Sakura's vivid emerald green eyes widened with fear as she saw her predator hitch up the large rock. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the hit when…

BANG

Sakura opened her eyes as she saw her older brother, Sasori block the rock thrown at her with his arm. Our small cherry blossom could only widen her vivid emerald green orbs as she saw him clutch onto it angrily. He was gripping onto the rock so angrily that it _broke_!

"Che. Pathetic. You slugs think you're all that huh?" Natsume asked deadly as he appeared next to his older bro.

Ami and her other bitches cowered onto the two. They blushed a bit at the intent of their glare. Dudes, it was known around Konoha that the Haruno Bros were the hottest boys in town… well… that also includes our dear Itachi and Sasuke-kun.

"N-Natsume-kun…"

"hn"

"W-We just had it for fun"

Another girl then stepped up and smugly said "It's not _our_ fault she's that ugly"

Ranma then appeared behind to them and slyly asked "Ugly, eh?" while holding out a kunai on Ami's throat. Ami, on the other hand, just gave out a large gulp.

Dark then came onto the picture "Don't you girls think it's bad to tease _our _little **sister**?" he asked them venomously.

"S-S-Sister?" all four girls asked.

"Darn right she is" Daisuke suddenly said as he picked up one of the pebbles thrown earlier.

"…"

Dark then picked up Sakura and put her on his back, as the pink-haired girl snuggled closer to her brother's warmth.

At this, Ranma took the kunai he was holding against Ami's throat and put it back I his kunai holster before going next to his brother and only sister and turning back to face the cowering girls behind them. "If you _ever_ hurt our little sister again, then you better prepare for utter hell"

"…"

Natsume then nodded before giving the girls a death glare. "Try hurting her again and I'll **burn** you to crips." It was too true, it was known through out that Natsume had a great talent for fire jutsus…

**X**

**O**

**X**

All nine Harunos sat on a bench near the park. Satochi was leaning up against a tree, reading a book while the other guys fussed about on their little sister. Sakura, meanwhile, was happily slobbering on her strawberry ice cream, not paying any bit of attention to her older brothers' lecture.

--

--

**40 minutes later…**

"So as I was saying, you shouldn't let those girls tease you. I mean, you can take Ranma here out cold on one of your spar sessions" Tsubasa said keenly as he jabbed his thumb up at their older brother.

"Oi that was one time! Besides, respect your elders kid"

"Hn. You give me no reason to treat you with respect."

"Why you-!" Ranma growled as he made a lunge at his otouto.

"Break it up!" dark snarled as he pushed his otoutos apart. "Sakura, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah sure sure whatever" Sakura said blankly as she grinned at the tired expression of her brothers… well except for Satoshi coz he was up on one of the trees' branches.

"…"

Dark then turned his attention to his reading brother. "Oi get your ass in here bookworm. I don't think I saw you scare off those girls earlier"

Satoshi just gave him a glare before saying "don't you think it'll be better if treat her wounds first before bickering" he told them while pointing at Sakura's bleeding forehead, scratches, arm, and knee, and leg… and yeah wounds all over her cute small figure.

"smart ass" Dark grumbled as he took out some bandages and ointment from his bag before proceeding to cure his little sister.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**So yeah, they treated her but about 30 minutes later…**

"damn" Ranma cursed as their last strand of bandages were long gone. He then eyed his sister's still unclean and unbound wounds. "Dark, we ran out of bandages"

"Fine" he sighed out "I'll go on the town and buy some more"

"Wait!" a new voice squeaked out as the Haruno brothers (even Satoshi) turned their heads to face a raven-haired, onyx eyed boy, with a small blush on his face, handed them a good roll of bandages.

Seeing this, Sakura blushed into a deep crimson "Sasuke-kun…"

Kneeling in front of him, dark kindly asked the young Uchiha "and who are you little kid?"

"uhm… Uchiha Sasuke…" he replied meekly, getting careful, already knowing how over-protective the Haruno brothers were on their sister "M-my nii-san told me to give these to you guys." He said as he turned his eyes on his own older brother who was about the same age as Satoshi.

Uchiha Itachi just gave a half-smirk at Dark before giving out a salute towards him. Dark just gave out a smile at the small Uchiha as he ruffled his hair a bit and took the roll of bandages.

"Thanks kid"

"aa" Sasuke nodded as his onyx gaze turned towards Sakura as his blushed deepened.

Noticing the gaze, Sakura gave out a small squeak as her face turned into an even deeper shade of red, if it's possible. "Sasuke-kun…" she breathes out.

Their older siblings just bit back a chuckle as they saw the scene in front of them. I men, you have to admit, it was pretty cute… lol

It continued a bit for a few minutes until…

"Well c'mon Romeo, we promised mom we'll get home early" Itachi sighed as he picked up his blushing lil bro before giving out a salute to his partner. "See ya on practice" at this, both of them disappeared on a cloud of smoke.

Turning to his sister, Ranma slyly asked "ne, Sakura-chan you didn't tell us that that Uchiha brat's your boyfriend"

"W-what?"

Tsubasa then chuckled "well wasn't it obvious that you two were totally crushing over each other?"

"He's not my boyfriend!!" she asked, her blush, which was subdued earlier, appeared as fast as it could.

"Then why are you blushing then?" Daisuke asked his twin. "Sis, I never thought you'd go for Uchiha"

"I AM NOT!!!"

"Uh huh" Daisuke jabbed out as he sarcastically rolled his dark brown oak eyes.

Dark then made himself known again by tapping his foot and making some sort of 'tsk' disapproving sound before saying "man, this'll be a problem later on" while nodding his head. "I mean, what if they get together and got married? So it means that Itachi'll be my brother-in-law right?" he joked.

"SHUT UP!!!"

**Okay, that definitely sounded better when I was thinking about it in my head… sorry if it's not really that good… )**

**Thanks for reading! Pls review!!! Pls give me some comments sp that I'll know what parts of writing I should improve at. **

**Pls review**

Isa akong Pilipinang galak na ipinagsasabi and aking karangaan. )


	3. First Kiss

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

**M-kay sorry for the late update… I was supposed to hav updated about a week ago but this idea came up and I ended up not uploading the fic, deleting it, and chyeah, writing this … um… chap **TT - TT **so yeah, gomenasai minna-sama.**

**Oh yeah, I've put in a bit of a timeskip in here P**

**Also, a few things were going on in my head like : ** would Itachi kill his clan here? Is an anthology fic okie for this? Dammit stupid school work… ** it's a surprise though… me dad didn't get me punished for almost failing math, dude the teacher's useless, I can barely hear her talk! So if anyone here's good in math, pm me, I NEED A TUTOR DAMMIT **

**Oh yeah, I changed **Sasori **to **Sinichi**… his appearance? Let's just base it from Sinichi Kudo from "Detective Conan"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**69696969696969696**

**COCCCOOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCC**

**-**

**-**

**Nii-chan's Baby Sister**

**-**

**-**

**COCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCC**

**69696969696969696**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Excitedly, newly thirteen year old Haruno Sakura gave out a vibrant smile as she blew on fifteen candles, two of which were big candles each reading a number '1' '3' and thirteen of which were small sticks of pink candles **(a/n: this is realy shitty, I know but please)** so back to business, Sakura was wearing a white and light pink six-layered kimono. Her party was banqueted in one of Fire Country's most expensive and exquisite hotels. It was known throughout Konoha that the Haruno clan was one of the best-off families in the country (going next after the famous Uchiha and Hyuga clans). So yeah, if you've seen one of those fanfcy-smancy hotels you'll probably know what it's like. )

'wooohsh…' and the candles were blown

…_Insert some cheering here…_

With a big party, it's logical for it to be filled with people right? Yeah. So that's what's happening right now, Tsunade, Hyuga and Uchiha head families were there plus rookie nine and team Guy and also a few of Konoha's important allies. It was a pretty important party, for them at least. Since the Haruno clan was very known throughout, plus the fact that Sakura was the only clan heiress among her bros, it was expected that konoha's princess's party will be filled up.

After blowing the candles out of her humongous birthday cake, and taking a few pictures here and there, the Haruno princess timidly made her way to the buffet table, earning a few bows from the nearby servants in the hall, in slight recognition, she gave then a small smile and proceeded her way to the punch bowl and got herself a drink, avoiding her annoying brothers in the process. Damn, the was darn hell tired from all the days activities, besides, she hasn't Sasuke all day, not that she was looking for him or anything…

"hey"

She turned around to see the raven-haired Uchiha she was thinking of staring at her with a small smirk in his handsome pale face. "hey" she called back to him before turning her bright emerald eyes upwards. Currently, they were standing in a corner of the room where all the stars and moon were visible.

"you really like the stars don't you?"

"yeah"

… silence befell the two that is, before a certain young Uchiha broke it…

Sasuke came in and reached out and took Sakura's hand in his before silently dragging her out of the room. Confused, Sakura gave him a curious glare before blushing ten shades of red. "Where are we going?"

"hn. You'll like it. Trust me"

They swerved passed a few people greeting Sakura until they made their way to- **(a/n: before I say where, I'm saying that it's not damn pervy coz I know you guys are thinking the same thing I'm thinking winkwink but understand that they're only 13 and damn… maybe in the later chaps okie? lol jk **XD so yeah, they made their way towards a secluded area of the ball area. It was somewhere a bit far out of the party and it was a peaceful place which they wouldn't probably be interrupted. Even though faint music could be heard from the hall, it seemed perfect for the couple…

-

-

-

…_**Meanwhile…**_

"OMG Tenten finally!!!"

"I'm so h-happy f-for S-S-Sakura-san"

"drop the stuttering Hinata, Naruto's not even here"

"O-Okay"

"Shhh you two cut it, I can't hear!"

"Tenten SHUT UP"

From the shadows, four girls looked towards their pink-haired bestie. Currently, the four were um… spying? Yeah maybe spying but you have to admit, bffs have to stay there for each other… plus no way in hell they'd miss this chance!

"Crap" three thought as they saw their two friends shoot a glace at their current hiding place but soon ignored it and decided to go back to their business.

"That was close"

"No duh" Tenten replied as she rolled her choclate brown irises.

"A-Ano, I-I forgot to say t-t-that I've b-bought my digicam with us a w-while b-back"

"EXCELLENT!" the other two hissed as Hinata whipped out her small helpful-to-all-plans and super extraordinary little gadget.

-

-

-

…_**Back to Sasuke and Sakura…**_

Onyx and emerald eyes drew back to the high atmosphere as they watched the night together, a certain male planning a thing or two "it's beautiful" Sakura whispered her eyes widened at the sight that befell her. Here in their location thousands of countless stars were visible. Jade eyes widened even more as she saw a few meteor showers pass by "Look, shooting stars…" she whispered breathless and received a nod from the Uchiha.

Pink-haired beauty didn't seem to have felt her companions move from her side to her back. She closed her eyes to make a wish and when she opened her jade orbs, she felt a small twingle in the middle of her chest. Looking down, she found a beautiful cherry blossom pendant with small diamonds at the middle and a gold crest embellishing it. Biting back a squeal, she noticed that it was about 2-3 centimeters and looked pretty expensive. Inside her, inner Sakura was throwing a party and was worshiping over a Sasuke statue.

Latching it closed, Sasuke moved in front of her and tilted his head to the side, his raven bangs hiding the small blush in his cheeks "So… er… do you like it?"

With an obstinate smile adorning her pink lips she told him "It's the best thing I've ever received" she replied before taking his hand in hers "Thanks"

"aa"

Leaning closer onto her, he closed the gap between them and sealed it all with a light kiss on Sakura's pink luscious lips. In silence of darkness, the two of them shared their first kiss…

-

-

-

Both pulled away from each other quickly as they heard someone behind them tapping his or her shoes…

"Oi what the fuck do you think you were doing to our sister?!"

'…_Oh shit…'_

"Answer Uchiha" Ranma growled as he shoved Sasuke up to the nearby wall as Itachi shook his head disbelievingly at his little brother.

"**DAMMIT WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO **_**ALWAYS**_** RUIN THE MOMENT??!!!" **a certain blonde haired blue eyed kunoichi roared as she and her companions stepped out of the large statue they were hiding in, Hinata having a small compact digicam in her pale hands.

Seeing this, Ranma released Sasuke, who growled as his foot collided with the ground, seeing this, Sakura immediately went to his side, meanwhile all of the Haruno's plus Itachi… and Sasuke… and Sakura's attention went to the three girls. Tsubasa, then decided to break the unnerving silence.

"Dude is that a digicam?"

Rolling his eyes from his twin's idioticness natsume answered "No duh"

"I know that bastard, I was thinking if maybe they videoed what happened"

"You've got a point you know"

"hehe told ya I was smart"

"hn"

Anywho, let's leave those two to themselves… hearing this, the Haruno brothers, except Satoshi (busy reading some book), Tsubasa and Natsume (bitching up to each other) lunged at the girls, fighting for the video file. Poor kunoichis, they had to run for their lives… well, not really. They were all stuck (especially Ino) that the fact that konoha's hotties were lunging at 'em.

After a while, Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's hand as he dragged themselves out of the rucus "I think we should go"

"uh huh" Sakura nodded. Damn this **is** the best birthday ever.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**69696969696969696**

**COCCCOOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCC**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Ending Note**

**-**

**-**

**COCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCC**

**69696969696969696**

Um, it was kinda cheesy somewhere in the middle but you guys have to admit that Ino and the girls spying on them is kinda cute… oh yeah I didn't kill of Itachi-kun here due to a request, which mind you, made a lot of sense… ) um… currently, I haven't got any idea for the next chap so yeah… I'm revising 'Foster Family' and I'm still trying to have the guts to type out some… er… _scenes_ in 'Utter Chaos' and I think a new fic'll come out. It's just some sidestory to all my overimagination and pure stupidity jk. Um… I'm kinda thinking of a sort of anthology fic but I'm yet so sure about that… oh wait (pulls out a notebook) lookie, I found my old ideas notebook (it's something I've compiled my ideas on before I found fanfic) damn… these well… um… suck. I think… oh well back to when I'm gonna update again… hmm… latest is a month or two I promise )


	4. Just What MIGHT Happen

I'm really really very sorry if this chap will suck and if the previous chap was just crap…

**I wished I owned Naruto… if I did then I'd be making great lemon sakusasu fics a reality… (sigh) if only I owned it… I'd erase Karin outta the story… hehe… I'll kill her with harshness and brutality hehe (imagines a thousand ways to kill Karin) mwahahahaha… oh well I dun own Naruto… sadly. **

Oh yeah hope you guys don't mind but I think from here on out it's gonna get a bit I dunno… mature… BUT not mature enough as foreplay… just a few kisses and light make-outs and stuff… ya

**--**

**--**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**--**

**--**

Just after submitting her report from her last mission, fifteen year old Haruno Sakura came out of the building with her stomach growling. Spotting Sasuke nearby, she decided to drop by and say hello.

"heya!"

"hn"

"can't you say anything other than that?"

"no"

"whatever, wanna get lunch?"

"hn"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"whatever let's go" Sasuke stated bluntly as he grabbed her hand looking past her. Looking back, Sakura saw her twin walking nearby, towards them and by the looks of it, he still hasn't spotted them there. Turning back to the onyx eyed male, she cocked a pink eyebrow at him and was given a small blush as a reply. Rolling her eyes, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and made their way out.

--

--

Biting onto an onigiri Sakura turned to her friend "you're so gay you know that"

Gagging onto his own rice ball he faced her "the hell?!" before aiming a small kick at her.

"damn you I was just kidding Uchiha" while rolling her eyes at him Sakura pointed to her own mushed up onigiri that fell when she tried to avoid the Uchiha's kick "you do know that you'd have to pay for that right?"

"hn"

"you're so cold. No wonder Itachi-nii-san have more fangirls that you"

"hn" he replied even more coldly at her as he threw her another one of onigiri. Turning his back on her, he started nibbling onto his lunch

Pouting, Sakura embraced him from the behind as she draped her long porcelain arms around his neck "ne, is Sasuke-kun having another one of his mood swings?" she asked him cutely.

"hn. Don't call me that."

"why? What's wrong with calling you that mr. teddyweddy?"

"don't.call.me.that.again.ever" he spat at her while glaring holes into her vivid emerald eyes. At this time, Sakura had magically slipped herself on his lap and was now twirling a piece of his raven locks with her small fingers. "don't do that and stop acting like a slut will you?"

"the fuck?! Who're you calling a slut you chicken butt faced freak?!" Sakura pouted as she started aiming punches at the chuckling Uchiha.

"chill pinky"

"PINKY?! I'LL KILL YOU UCHIHA DIE DIE **DIE**!!!"

Yup, Sasuke does know how to push her buttons.

Docking the punches aimed at his handsome head, Sasuke swerved towards her back as he aimed a fireball jutsu at her, nearly missing her by an inch. Then docking the shurikens and kunais that were thrown at him, he came in on close contact on her as he himself threw kicks and punches at her in different directions. It seemed like another one of their private sparring sessions they had in the forest.

"bloody hell… fuck" the pink haired girl cursed as her opponent seemed to have disappeared. "COME OUT UCHIHA!!!"

… no answer…

"OI!!! FUCK IT COME OUT!!!"

… still no answer…

"GODDAMN COME OUT YOU CHICKEN BUTT FACED BASTARD!!!"

… no answer… as usual…

"fuck you…" pivoting herself to turn around, she quickly gave out a gasp as she felt her body being painfully pinned on a tree. "what the-?!" she tried speaking out but was then silenced as she felt a pair of warm lips covering her own luscious pink ones.

Pushing the male on top of her she whispered, flushed "now is not the time to kiss you know"

Receiving a grunt for him, she felt her _boyfriend _dominate her mouth. With her attitude to never ever EVER get pushed around for once kicked in again and it wasn't long before Sakura found herself to be kissing him back enthusiastically.

Releasing her bruised lips, Sasuke went on by slowly nibbling her earlobe. Receiving a little push from the woman he was squishing he released her and locked his dark onyx orbs at her.

"what?"

"I just… I mean we do have to tell them sometime"

"hn"

With a small sigh escaping her lips, she looked back at the Uchiha.

Surprisingly, he answered her back, "hell'd freeze over if your brothers find out. Besides the fans ought to make a riot about it if they found out." He told her quietly.

Suppressing a small smile on her face she looked at his handsome pale face. "yeah you're right…" making her way back to him, Sakura stood on her toes and planted a small quick kiss on him on the cheeks. "still have to show myself before Dark and the others start uprooting hell again."

"hn. You better get going then" the taller male murmured as he played with a small lock of her pink hair before planting a small kiss on her temple and groping her ass. Glaring at him, she took a few steps before giving him a small "chao" and disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

Losing her presence, the great Uchiha just chuckled to himself. It'll be hell alright, when her brothers find out about their not-so-small affair.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Um… this is just a bit of what might happen a few years from now so chyeah… pls review although I've been out on a block and if I do say so myself, this chap sucks. XP**


	5. Military Training Part1

_Sorry for the late update. Gomenasai, gomenasai. Well I guess I'm gonna base this chap on the sufferings we do on military camping days how sweet…_

_To clear things up a bit: _**this fic's an ANTHOLOGY-kind fanfic sobasically the chaps aren't connected whatsoever to other chapters **

**Nii-Chan's Baby Sister:**

**Military Suffering Part One**

"UCHIHA REPORT!"

Raven haired teen bit back a groan. _'what's he gonna make me do now?'_ the young Uchiha almost had enough, after making him run five rounds throughout the whole soccer field plus fifty push ups and about a thousand jumping jacks, Uchiha Sasuke almost had enough. ALMOST. Mister don't-you-dare-question-my-machoness-and-manly-ego-and-muscled-body isn't gonna his girlfriend's very evil (EVIL I TELL YOU, EVVIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!) and over protective older brother, who by the way, is the highest officer in the whole school, next to the teachers that is, ruin his life.

Oh no. no no no no NO! Uchiha will NOT give up! Uchihas Don't do giving ups! The hell, push him to his physical boundaries Uchiha Sasuke WILL NOT ask to be taken to the medic station.

Ugh. Stupid law.

Just a few twenty, thirty years ago, it was declared that everyone in Fire Country had to attend military training for at least a year in the senior year, our great Sophomore Uchiha, wanting to have a good high and respectable position in senior year, started training on his first year together with his girlfriend-slash-this bastard officer's little sister, Sakura.

"well Uchiha, didn't you hear me? I said report!"

Pissed, our dear Uchiha Sasuke-kun muttered a quick curse before throwing his bottle of Gatorade to the side together with his towel which was now filled with sweat. In doing so, he saw his pink-haired girl glaring at her older brother, probably giving out a message of _'I'll kill you when we get home'_ to her brother aka fourth year senior officer-sama.

Finally getting to the said post, he raised his right hand for a quick salute and "sir, the order's been complied with sir"

Smirking, Cadet Cornel Tsubasa Haruno motioned his water-wet hands to the big puddle of mud he just produced in the field a while ago.

"see that mud pit over there?" _Don't tell me…_

"aa" _this is NOT good_.

"you remember I stole your bandana while you were busy snuggling in my sister's sleeping bag last night remember?" _crap._

"aa" _this is SO not good._

"well submerged somewhere there in that mud pit is you bandana" _holy fuck_. "you need to go find your bandana somewhere inside that big mud pit in thirty counts. MOVE"

On cue, the great Uchiha dived in the great mud pit. Mud filled his shirt, rubber shoes, shorts and some of the wetness even getting inside his –cough- underwear –cough-. As soon as he was deeply submerged, he spent his time feeling around for any cloth buried in it. Knowing Tsubasa, he probably buried it somewhere in the deepest part of the pit.

"UCHIHA MOVE IT! Thirty, twenty-four , thirty-two, twelve-fourteen, five, four, three, two, nineteen" crap. He started counting that stupid confusing way again.

Frantically, he started feeling around. There'd be shit happening to him if he won't be able to find that stupid bandana of his… taking it as a last resort, he submerged all of his body, head and all inside the mud and began searching… searching… searching… searching… _'YES! Got it'_

Almosrt instantly, he got out of the mud fit and raced back to Officer-sama, who now, was actually about a mile away from him.

For the past five years, starting from Sakura's older brother, Dark, the Harunos have been reigning the military part of the school, all Harunos have had the highet position, Tsubasa, currently being the fifth in line, Recca Haruno, being his younger brother was already assigned to follow him next year, making it the sixth reign in the 'Haruno Rule' as they call it. No doubt it was Sakura who has the biggest chance to get the highest title, come their year since her twin, Daisuke had been sent off as an exchange student in another military academy in Sand.

Ever since he joined the early training in his freshman year, the current head, not to mention, one of Sakura's older over-protective brothers, Natsume, had started torturing him ever since they found out that he was dating their sweet little sister. Of course, it didn't stop with that. The next year, Tsubasa continued the friendly trait by pushing his muscles to the max with all the punishments they put on our dear Sasu-kun.

With this three day encampment, he finally had the best of taking advantage of him. Truth be told, his muscles are already crying out for help, but the heck, he'll never show those Harunos that he's weak. Heck, all of Sakura's brothers were here watching since, well, they were previously the highest officer, therefore having a right to come and visit and have a look through on how their little brother was ruling the wing.

"UCHIHA MOVE IT! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three…" '_almost there…run faster faster FASTER'_

"SQUAT!" _damnit._

**Well, yeah, that's it. Please Comment. I'll post the next part later on. And about that mud thing, we seriously did that thing coz my bandana was stolen together with some other people. No, I was not snuggling with –cough- someone –cough- when my bandana was stolen when I was asleep. So yeah. **

**Please comment.**


	6. Proposal

Note:

_**Disclaimer: The usual**_

-

-

-

**Nii-Chan's Baby Sister**

**Chapter Six: Proposal I**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_My ribbon!"_

_A gang of eight year olds gathered around a small pink haired girl their age as they started beating her up and throwing things at her. What seemed like the leader of the chaos, Ami, walked over and gave her a hard slap in the cheek before pushing her to lie down on the concrete pavement. _

"_No, Ino-chan, to hide behind now huh, forehead?" the said tormentor teased as the smaller girl continued to cry harder, droplets of tears falling on her porcelain face as she bit back silent sobs._

"_GIVE IT BACK!" she shrieked as she gathered all her remaining strength to haul her small body towards the offender and to try and get the ribbon back. To no avail, one of the girls on Ami's side pushed her back onto the ground and continued to mimic her._

"_no older brothers to help you now huh?"_

_They continued to beat her up until-_

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

_At hearing this, Sakura's emerald eyes shot up to meet the silhouette of the raven haired boy. For some reason, she couldn't seem to stop herself from crying._

_Without a word, the Uchiha came towards her and held her hand and stood her up and dragged her away while snatching her red ribbon away from Ami. He did this all silently, without saying or making a sound._

"_MATTE SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Sakura looked back to see Sasuke glare at the girls when they were about a feet away from her. He gave them a piercing glare that even she herself, shivered and felt a cold aura surround her. Coldly, he told them "you shouldn't act as though you're superior to others…" with that, he led the pink-haired girl away to the other portion of the park and towards the swings._

_He watched as the bruised pink-haired girl quietly satt on one of the swings as she fumbled with the hem of her dress._

"_here" the young Uchiha said, breaking the air of silence as he handed her back the crimson ribbon with a small blush on his cheeks._

"_t-thank you…" she responded timidly, growing the same crimson blush on her own porcelain, tear-stained cheeks as she coyly got the ribbon from his hands._

"_ano… wait here" The Uchiha's face broke into a small bright smile, as he looked at her sad face. "I'm just gonna get something and I'm sure you're gonna like it! WAIT HERE" he repeated as he began to dash to the nearest ice cream vendor in sight._

_She blushed into an even deeper shade of red as she watched his retreating back. Still fumbling with the hem of her dress, she began to push herself off the swing slowly. She sat in pure silence as she thought of his sweet smiling face that was appearing repeatedly in her head… 'Uchiha Sasuke… kun' her face began to blush tenfold as she repeated his name with the new honorific she gave him inside her head._

_Minutes passed and Sasuke returned quickly to his new found friend, two ice creams in tow. He found her swinging on the same spot that he told her to wait on. Smiling to himself, he quickly ran up to her while calling her name. For no reason, her cute sweet name sounded good to his ears "HEY SAKURA!"_

_She looked up when she heard someone call her name. her face broke into a happy smile as she saw who it was._

"_here" Sasuke smiled cheekily as he handed her a scoop of bubble gum ice cream on a cone as he himself was already slobbering on a vanilla flavored one. "ano… I didn't know what flavor you liked so I just got this coz I kinda figured that if girls liked sweet stuff then-"_

_He was silenced when he heard her angelic and melodious laugh reach his ears and he, yet again blushed crimson as he saw her silence him by placing a finger on his now babbling mouth and kindly take the bubble gum flavored ice cream from his hands. "it's fine, Sasu-kun" she giggled "I like bubble gum"_

_Raven haired Uchiha just smiled as he watched her gobble up her own ice cream. Once the both of them finished, he asked her to scoot over a bit since the both of them fitted the same swing she was on._

"_whaa-"_

"_Just hold on tight, okay?" he gave a bit more of an emphasis on this as he started to rise and position themselves for a strong push on the swing._

"_h-hai" the cursed blush appeared yet again on her cute little face as she had one hand hold onto the rail of the swing while the other arms was wrapped against him. Normally, this eight year old Uchiha wouldn't allow anyone to touch him, heck he didn't even know why he was being so friendly to this girl in the first place!_

_But, oh well. Everything banished as they kicked off towards ecstasy. Their childish squeaks and laughs echoing each other as the swing they were on swung higher… higher… higher… then…_

_**BAM!**_

_The two eight year olds landed back first onto the sand, Sakura still clinging onto him while Sasuke had his arms spread, playing in the sand. The impact came on them as a quick surge of pain erupted to their small bodies but then-_

"_hahaha!!" Sakura laughed up and out loud as she detached her tired arms away from his strained body. It wasn't long till both of them were laughing their heads off._

_Heck, they even started making sand angels onto the dirt. They seemed so peaceful, calm and happy, the pair didn't even notice the glares given to them by the few other kids that were about a few feet away…_

_-_

_-_

_**MEANWHILE:**_

"_darn it I can't see anything!!"_

"_ugh, stop pushing!"_

"_gosh, it's so hot!!"_

"_can't you guys SHUT UP!? I'm trying to listen here you know!"_

_The other kids stared at their older brother as they stood behind the bush, as they assumed, spying on their pretty little sister._

_Rolling his eyes, Ranma answered "sure Dark, you're the boss"_

"_whatever. I'm gonna pound that Uchiha. How dare he touch our little Sakura-chan!" he said fuming as his dark eyes scanned down to the two younger children having fun in the sand._

"_gimme that telescope, I wanna see!" Natsume called on as he snatched he precious telly from his older brother._

"_ugh, give that back!"_

"_MAKE ME!"_

_**Bam!**_

"_bakas! They're gonna see us!!"_

_-_

_-_

_**BACK TO THE YOUNGER KIDS…:**_

_Two pair of eyes looked suspiciously at the rustling bush a few feet away. After a while, the two youngsters decided to just go and shrug the feeling away and proceeded onto their own doings…_

-

- 

-

-xoxoxo-

-

-

-

**Fifteen Years Later…**

Twenty-three year old Uchiha stood high and might at the very same spot in the swing where he met the love of his life… in other words, the swing.

Yes, even after all these long fifteen years, even though he's already a steady business tycoon taking in millions of dollars a year (I mean really, him managing the great Uchiha Empire together with his respectful nii-san would really have some perks right?) and even though this certain pink haired goddess of his is already going steady on her medical studies and is bound to graduate med school in another four years (coz really, studying to be a doctor takes about more or less ten years so yeah), this old swing set that they used to play on as children was still standing high and clear…

Yup, this old swing did hold lots of memories for him and the pink haired girl.

And now…

Well now… it's time to add some more life changing memories…

His hand then reached onto his pants pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it expectedly and found a large diamond ring staring back at him.

Tonight was the night.

The night he'll finally ask for her hand.

The night that'd change both of their lives forever.

'_Sakura… marry me'_ he repeated the question over and over his head as he smirked. Everything was set.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Here. Ano sa, I'll be posting the next chap later on. Reviews inspire me to move on… damn wish me luck, I'm gonna get my report card after I post this.**

**Read and Review please… thanks **

**-kattylin**


End file.
